Matt Riddle vs. Greg Soto
The fight was Greg Soto's UFC debut and he came in undefeated to the fight. Both men said they wanted to stand. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They sized each other up, Soto seemed aggressive, Riddle was southpaw backing off. Soto landed a leg kick. Riddle probing. Soto landed a leg kick. Riddle landed an inside leg kick. Riddle landed a good counter. Four fifteen. Riddle landed a front kick. Soto landed a leg kick. Riddle landed a counter after dodging a punch and they clinched. Three fifty. Soto looked for a single, Riddle defended, Soto pushed forward but Riddle kept defending and he landed a good knee to the body and another to the leg and an elbow and Soto broke avoiding a plum clinch. Three twenty remaining. Riddle missed an uppercut. Soto landed a leg kick. They clinched and Riddle got back up quickly from a single with the whizzer. Two forty. Soto landed a few uppercuts in side and ate a knee to the body and a trio to the legs, another to the leg and another to the body. Hard knees. Riddle with another to the leg. Two fifteen. Riddle landed a knee to the arm with the plum. He landed a big one to the face and broke with a combination and they clinched. Soto kept looking for a takedown across the cage. Riddle defended. One thirty-five. Riddle landed a right hand breaking briefly. One twenty-five. Riddle landed a few knees to the legs, inside and outside thigh. One ten. Riddle landed a knee to the leg and another and another and another, working that left knee. Fifty-five. Another knee to the leg. Soto wasn't liking it. Forty-five. More to that left leg. Soto's mouth was open. Another to the knee. Another pair. Twenty-five. Riddle dumped him down with a double to guard. Fifteen. Soto doing good defensively controlling the posture and the first round ended. Soto's corner told him to go for the left hook and Riddle's corner told him to go for the body with a kick. The second round began. Soto came out hard again. They exchanged missing. Riddle landed a body kick. Soto shot for the single. Riddle defended. Soto landed a knee to the leg. Riddle worked the right inner thigh with knees. Four fifteen. He landed another knee to the left and another pair and another body. Four minutes. Riddle dragged Soto down to guard again. Soto landed a pair of elbows to the top of the head. Soto worked mission control. He lost it. Three thirty-five. Riddle landed a pair of elbows. Soto controlled the posture. Three fifteen. Soto tried to work mission control again, ate a nice elbow. Two fifty. Soto landed a good elbow from the bottom. Riddle landed a hammerfist. Soto got an overhook on the right arm but he was taking big breaths. He lost it. Two twenty. Soto landed another elbow from the bottom. Soto tried to sweep, Riddle wasn't having it however. Two minutes. Riddle landed a few short elbows. 'Posture and punch!' Riddle landed a few hammerfists. Soto tried to stand with the butterfly. One fifteen. Soto stood but Riddle had the standing back. He landed a pair of knees to that left leg and another to the body, another to the body hard. Fifty. Riddle was trying to set up the suplex. Soto turned to the clinch and Riddle put him on his ass. Thirty-five. Soto stood back to the clinch. Riddle broke eating an elbow and a left hook and hurt him, Riddle turtled up and dodged a guillotine and he shoved Soto down and had th back turtled him up. Riddle had one hook with ten left. Soto tried to turn into him and the second round ended. Riddle's corner told him to try knees to the head in the clinch, and flatten Soto out. Soto's corner told him he was working well, and to 'knock him the fuck out'. The third round began. Soto missed a punch and ate a counter right. Soto landed a left hook. Soto missed a big uppercut. Soto landed a leg kick, they clinched. Riddle looked for the single and landed more knees to that left leg. Soto looked for a kimura, lost it and they broke exchanging and Soto landed a counter. Riddle shot in, Soto sprawled and Riddle tried to lift him, Soto was defending, Riddle got on top to guard. Four minutes. Soto struck from the bottom, he had that overhook again, and nope he worked mission control once more. Three forty. He was working for a triangle and Riddle popped out leaning back and ate a massive upkick and collapsed backward and the referee paused the fight. Riddle was still laying there, he was dazed as fuck. Oh in the replay, it connected on the jaw and Riddle was thrown backwards. Riddle asked 'what happened?' He had been knocked out by the illegal technique. Riddle managed to sit up and then stand. He leaned against the cage. The doctors talked to him. They were letting him go, and a point was being deducted. Riddle shook his head no and talked to the referee. The referee said 'he asked me what was going on'. The doctors came back in and talked to him. Riddle looked confused. Riddle said 'I don't know what happened'. Yeah, it was over. Riddle had the win by disqualification. Someone in the audience yelled 'suck it up, let's go.' His corner told him 'he upkicked you'. Riddle had the concussion. Riddle's corner told him that he did great, and they were telling him to put the sponsor's shirt on. Soto apologized, he said 'I'm sorry, man.' They hugged. 'The heat of the moment, it's just part of it,' Riddle's corner consoled Soto.